Ya Soshla S Uma
by ravendream
Summary: [Oneshot songfic to t.A.T.u.'s Ya Soshla S Uma] After being forbidden from seeing Anzu again due to their inappropriate relationship, Shizuka makes the descision that will change both of their lives.


Okay, yes, it's weird. I've rarely ever seen Shizuka/Anzu fics out before actually, and I've never read one... This is a songfic to t.A.T.u.'s "Ya Soshla S Uma" (I've Lost My Mind), which is the original (more or less) "All the Things she Said". Ugh...So it's split second craziness, to be truthful.

Ya Soshla S Uma (I've Lost My Mind)

By Bunny-chan a.k.a. Kawaii Kokkei Tsuita no Neko

Shizuka looked at her picture of Anzu. She couldn't help it anymore, she would go crazy like this.

__

I've lost my mind

I've lost my mind

I need her

I need her

I have lost my mind

I need her

"Listen Shizuka! I want you to stay away from that wretched Mazaki girl!" Shizuka had heard her mother's speech so many times, that she could practically do it in her sleep. "I want a normal daughter! Not one that goes running off and kissing other girl in her spare time." Shizuka sighed and left the room with a simple, "Yes mother." 

__

I am all gone

It is very serious

Situation HELP

Situation SOS

She went into her own bedroom and took a lighter out from her bedside drawer. _I wondered when I would be doing this..._ She thought solemnly as she lit the other girl's picture aflame. She would just have to forget about any hopes of being with the older girl now. If only her mother had never caught the two of them together. She and Anzu had done very well hiding their status as girlfriend and girlfriend, but now it was all over, thanks to her mother's need for 'perfection'. She hadn't seen her koishii for at least a week now.

__

I cannot understand myself

Where did you appear from?

The light is shutting down

I am flying somewhere

Without you there is no me

She reached for the phone. As long as her mother didn't know, it would be fine, right? She was going to do something she had never even thought she would be able to handle. She would give up everything for this girl. Why had it happened like this? She counted the rings. 1. 2. 3.

"Moshi moshi." The voice on the other end sounded saddened. Shizuka knew how she felt. 

"Konichiwa, koishii." She said softly. This was it. She was going to explain her plan to Anzu. She had already told her brother, Jounouchi.

__

I don't want anything

It is the slow poison

It is making me crazy

But they say it is all my fault

"Sh-Shizuka?!" Anzu gasped. 

"Yeah, it's me." Shizuka bit her lip. What if Anzu didn't agree to her idea? What if she said no? _Stop! Don't think like that! Just go for it... _"Anzu... They won't let me see you anymore."

"I know. Your mother has warned me to stay away from you... You shouldn't be calling me." She heard the other girl choke back tears. "Just forget about me."

__

I've lost my mind

I've lost my mind

I need her

I need her

I have lost my mind

I need her

"Wait!" Shizuka commanded, knowing that Anzu was about to hang up. "I want... I want you to run away with me." She spit the sentence out altogether, unable to hold it back anymore. "You and me. We can go to Kyoto or Osaka or someplace until we can get the money to leave the country." She felt her eyes watering with the prospect of leaving home. "We can go to America or Canada, someplace where they won't chase us and drag us back."

__

Without you I am not myself

Without you there is no me

But they say, they say

It is delirium

It is poison from the sun

It is making me crazy

But they say it is all my fault

"Shizuka!" Anzu gasped in disbelief. "You're crazy! We'll never get enough money in time to actually leave before they find us anyway! Besides... Our friends... Our family..." Anzu frowned as she could practically hear Shizuka's anger through the phone. 

"Anzu." She said stiffly. "We would never be able to even talk to each other again without doing it behind everyone's backs. We'd have to find other people..."

__

I did try to forget 

To the end and down

I did count the poles

And confused birds

Without you there is no me

Let me go, let me go

To the corner and down

Mom, Dad forgive me

"Is that what you want? To have to learn to ignore me in the hallway, to see me with someone else? I would hate that if it were you." Her voice softened again.

"I..." Anzu swallowed. "I'll do it... Only for you Shizuka." Anzu looked at the clock. "It's 10:00. If you leave now, you can make it to my house and we can leave a.s.a.p." They both agreed.

__

I've lost my mind

I've lost my mind

I need her

I need her

I have lost my mind

I need her

Shizuka threw her most precious belongings into a backpack. She could hear her mother leaving for her night shift at work. _I can't believe I'm going to do this_. She opened the door, and found herself face to face with Jounouchi.

"I can't believe you're going through with this." He said, running a hand through his blonde hair. Shizuka stood tall.

"Well I am, so let me through." Jou smiled and held out an envelope. 

"Open it when you get to Anzu's house, okay?" He moved aside, and she walked down the stairs, out the door, and out of his life. 

__

1, 2 go after 5

Mom, Dad forgive me

I've lost my mind

Anzu waited impatiently for the doorbell to ring, and when it finally did, she shouldered her bag and grabbed the car keys. She opened the door to see Shizuka. 

"Wait a second. Jou gave this to me." She said, prying open the envelope. Inside she found two plane tickets to New York City, and $1000. A little note stuck out from between the dollar bills. _Hey sis, we knew you were planning for this night to ask Anzu, so me and the gang got together and got enough money for you guys to get a good start. Call us when you get to the Big Apple, k? _Anzu was speechless. 

"They care about us that much..." The two looked at each other, and Anzu taped a note to the door on her way out. 

__

1, 2 go after 5

Mom, Dad forgive me

I've lost my mind

"Flight 287 to New York City, USA is now boarding. Flight 287 to New York City, USA is now boarding. All passengers please come to gate 13B." 

Anzu smiled at Shizuka.

"So we're gonna do it after all?" She asked. Shizuka squeezed her hand.

"We have nothing to lose." And the two stepped onto the plane together.

__

I've lost my mind

I've lost my mind

I need her

I need her

I have lost my mind

I need her

**((**))**

Well, now that that's out of my system! I've been on a real Ryou/Anzu kick lately, I dunno what made me write this... Oh well, please review!


End file.
